This invention relates to carbon black production. In one aspect, the invention relates to an apparatus for producing carbon black. In another aspect, the invention relates to a method for producing carbon black.
In the production of carbon black in reactors utilizing axial introduction of the carbonaceous make oil into the reaction flow passage from the upstream end of the reactor, it is frequently desirable to change the nozzle through which make oil is emitted into the reaction flow passage, since the properties of the carbon black being produced can be thus varied. For example, it can sometimes be desirable to change from a nozzle which emits feedstock at an included angle of 20.degree. to a nozzle which emits feedstock at an included angle of 60.degree..
It would frequently take an hour or more in the prior art to make the switch between the feedstock nozzles using two or more operators. Where soft black was being produced by heat from the partial burning of the carbonaceous feedstock, pulling the old nozzle from the reactor would result in the loss of reactor off-gas. Downstream equipment would begin to cool, making possible the formation of acidic condensate. Condensate formation is very undesirable, as the acid condensate can attack downstream equipment, particularly the filter bags. Additionally, the wet pellet dryer is frequently heated in part by reactor off gas, and when the reactor was taken off line as during a nozzle change, the dryer would have to be heated entirely with fuel gas, an additional expense. Obviously, it would be desirable to accomplish the nozzle changeover as quickely as possible.